


serenade the moon

by witchy_country616



Category: Black Sails, The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, F/M, Gen, Vane and Roan are the same person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_country616/pseuds/witchy_country616
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eighteen years ago a secret Ark recon mission landed on Nassau, Bahamas. It found the ground habitable, but dangerous, with pirates and chaos ruling over the Caribbean. It left with one more person on board and the recommendation they don’t send ship to the ground until they find a more hospitable place. Now tales of Sky People have reached Nassau and prompted a revelation that will change everything.<br/>Aka Vane (Roan) and Eleanor are Clarke’s real parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vaneelanor AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/175528) by heart-knows-no-shame. 



> I couldn't get it out of my head since I saw this post on tumblr about Charles and Eleanor as Clarke's parents, so I decided to write again after a long long time.  
> Timeline/spoilers: This takes place in the 100 universe, and it will closely follow the season 3 plot and timeline (at least so far). In terms of BS, t's like people in Nassau went back to being pirates after the end of the world (what? makes perfect sense) and all spoilers apply, but it take place in this undefined AU future where the pirates defeated the English, everyone's alive and there's a new consortium going on.

_eighteen years ago_

 

Eleanor closed her eyes, willing herself not to scream and counted the seconds until the pain stopped.

“It’s closer this time. I must get the midwife, miss.” Aisha said from her place by the door. Aisha was the only one in the small house in the country besides Eleanor, the only maid Mr. Scott trusted enough not to tell her dad or the whole of Nassau what was happening to her.

“No, not yet. It’s too soon.”

“Miss, if the baby wants to come, it’s coming. Ain’t nothing you can do.”

Eleanor was ready to answer she was Eleanor Guthrie and the baby would stay the whole nine months inside her belly if she said so when another burst of pain stopped her.

“Miss! Stay in bed! I’m getting the midwife!”

“I couldn’t move even if I wanted.” Eleanor said but Aisha was already out of the door.

Her world narrowed down to the small bed on the shed and the pain she was feeling. How did she end up in this position? Almost sixteen, pregnant, alone in a small shed in the woods, hiding from everyone except Aisha and Mr. Scott? Oh, right, she opened her legs to Charles “Don’t worry, I’ll put out” Vane. God, she should never have trusted a pirate. She would never forget the disappointment in Mr. Scott’s face when she admitted she wasn’t throwing up because of bad oysters she had eaten and that she was in fact pregnant. The man had raised her since the moment her mother died and her father walked out on her, and he was still taking care of her now, making sure no one knew of Eleanor Guthrie’s shameful pregnancy.

“Miss? Miss? How are you doing?”

“In pain. Did you get the midwife?”

“The midwife is not here, miss. She went to the Underhill Estate to deliver a baby. But I found this lady. She says she is a doctor.”

It was only then that Eleanor noticed the other woman in the room. Tall and thin, in her thirties, with brown-ish long hair, wearing black pants and a shirt, she looked nothing like the doctors Eleanor knew.

“Woman doctor? There are not many of those around here…”

The woman gave a pleasant smile that told her it was not the first time she had had her competence questioned based on her sex.

“Eleanor? My name is doctor Abby Griffin. I need you to trust me. I know what I’m doing. Aisha told me you’re eight months pregnant, is that correct?”

“Yes. It’s too soon. I’m sure it’s just a fluke.”

“Why don’t you let me check that out? Lie down and let me help you.”

“Okay. It hurts…” Eleanor answered as her body shook from another contraction.

“I know it hurts, honey, but you have to be strong.” Abby did a quick examination of Eleanor, and then issued “Your water just broke, the baby is coming whether you want it or not, so I need you to push, okay? Push.”

 

*

It took her another four hours, but after the most exhausting labor of her life in the most deplorable conditions she had ever had to work in, Abby delivered a baby girl to Eleanor. Though she was on the small side, she arrived kicking and screaming and seemed healthy.

“Congratulations, you have a girl.”

Eleanor looked at the baby with a mix of amazement and helplessness as Abby put her in her chest, unwilling to touch the baby yet.

“You have to feed her.” Abby said as soon as the little girl started crying again. “At this point she is too small for anything else.”

“I don’t know how. I don’t know how to do anything.” Eleanor was on the verge of tears.

“It’s easy, let me help you.” Abby patiently taught Eleanor how to breastfeed her daughter, placing the baby’s tummy down on her chest and adjusting the head to face her nipple until it latched on and started sucking. “See, she is doing all by herself now. Have you decided on a name?”

“Oh, I’m not naming her. Aisha is taking her to the nuns tomorrow.”

Abby couldn’t hide her surprise. “You are giving her away?” She looked at the girl in the bed, she couldn’t be more than sixteen. No one in the Ark would ever have a kid at that age because of the implants, but on the ground Abby had already seen even younger girls with kids. “I know you’re young, and it must not be easy, but she is your daughter. Not everyone has the chance to have a baby.”

“Trust me, she will be better off without me as her mother. The nuns will provide a good life for her at the convent.” Eleanor said with conviction in her voice, no more of the terrified girl who didn’t know how to breastfeed.

Abby shook her head. “I can’t help think a baby is always better being raised by their mothers than a bunch of old ladies.”

Eleanor shrugged. “Mothers leave, mothers disappoint, mothers betray too. This way she won’t suffer when it happens.”

“You seem so resolute.” Abby said, taking the sleeping baby from Eleanor’s hands and placing her on the make-shift crib by the bed. “She is so beautiful and healthy, especially for a premature baby. You were lucky. And now you are giving her away. I wouldn’t have the courage.” And, in a moment of extreme honesty, she added, “I have always wanted a baby.”

“Why don’t you? Have one, I mean.” Eleanor bluntly asked.

“I can’t. Me and my husband tried for years, but I was unable to carry a pregnancy to term.”

“You can take her if you want.”

“What? No, I couldn’t…”

“You want her. You can’t have kids. I can see you already love her, and you would raise her better than the nuns.”

“I… I don’t know what to say.”

“You’re not from here.”

Taken back from the sudden change in the conversation, Abby answered truthfully. “No, we are not. We’re passing through. In a week we’ll be going back home.”

Eleanor nodded. “So no one will know. No one will know at your home, you can say you had her during your travels. And she won’t be here, where her existence can be used against me at any moment.”

“She is just a kid. _You_ are just a kid. How would they use her against you?”

Eleanor gave her a sad smile. “Clearly you know nothing of Nassau. So do you want her or not, Abby Griffin?”

Before she could change her mind, Abby answered, “I do. I do.”

Eleanor smiled and Abby could see the tears she refused to shed in her watery eyes. Whatever reasons Eleanor had for giving her daughter away so, why she thought she was unfit for motherhood, it was clear she also loved her to let her go.

“Good. You may spend the night and take her with you tomorrow.”

Eleanor set herself in bed again, claiming to be tired, and, after helping her, Abby and Aisha sleep in the cots on the floor by the bed. The still-unnamed baby girl slept quietly most of the night, waking up at dawn. Eleanor breastfed her for the second (and final) time while Abby got everything ready.

Unable to help herself, Eleanor asked Abby about the baby’s name before she left. “Have you thought about a name?”

“Clarke. I think we’ll name her Clarke. It was my mother-law’s name.”

“Clarke.” Eleanor repeated. “It has a nice ring to it: Clarke Griffin.”

“Yes, it does. Thank you, Eleanor. I will take good care of her.”

“I know you will, Abby.”

And then Abby Griffin left, taking her daughter with her. And even though she would deny it, there was now emptiness in Eleanor she didn’t know how to fill.

A week later, a weird looking comet crossed over the skies of the Bahamas, and somehow, Eleanor knew it meant Abby had gone home.

 

*

_present time_

 

She asked to meet him by the beach; almost exactly at the same spot he had seen her for the first time, twenty years ago. She had stood defiantly then, and she wouldn’t cower now. She would say her piece without fear.

“Jack told me you wanted to see me. If we are talking business, I would prefer to do it in the tavern, in the presence of our partners.”

Cold, he was always so cold and business-like towards her these days. Not that she blamed him. She had come through in the end. Saved him, saved all of them, freed Nassau, killed Rogers herself. But it was too little, too late.

“It’s not business.” She said, without turning towards him, looking out to the sea.

“Go on with it, then, we don’t have the whole day.”

“A new ship arrived this morning from the Swamps. Came with foodstuff to trade for stolen goods. It’s going to be a good business. Did you hear what their crew were talking about earlier?”

“I don’t care what happens out there in the Swamps or the Main Lands, you know that. And what does this have to do with anything? Didn’t you say this was not business?”

She shrugged. “Maybe you should, maybe we all should care what happens out there.” Pause. “Do you remember when you told me I couldn’t be trusted? That I would turn on everyone if given the chance?”

“Yeah… you did betray me, Eleanor. More than once.”

“I know. But there is one person I never did. I never betrayed her. Even back then, I knew I would only bring her pain. So did the best I could, and I gave her away. And I was prepared to go to my grave with this secret, because I knew I had done the right thing.”

“Eleanor… what the hell are you talking about?”

She sighed. There was no going back now. She had spent the last two years trying to earn his forgiveness. She knew this secret would make any forgiveness, any reconciliation, impossible.

“Do you remember when we first got together? I was fifteen, and we couldn’t control ourselves, and we would do it anywhere we could… Scott almost caught us so many times. And then you left, you would be gone for at least two months with Teach…and I started feeling sick, I was throwing up all the time, couldn’t even get out of bed…”

“No, no…” He couldn’t look at her, afraid of what she was saying. She couldn’t possibly, could she?

“I was pregnant. I thought about abortion, but I couldn’t go through with it. Scott took me to the countryside, I lived in a small shed by the woods with only a maid for company, just waiting for the baby to come. The doctor who delivered the baby…she wasn’t from around here. She took it, said she would take care of her as her own.”

_Her._ Charles bet Eleanor hadn’t even realized, but she had started using the feminine instead of _it_. He had a daughter he had never met somewhere.

“Why are you telling me this? Why now?”

“I never expected to. Like I said, I thought I would go the grave with this secret. But she is out there. Clarke, that’s her name. She is out there.”

_Clarke. He had a daughter named Clarke._

“What do you mean?”

“There have been tales. The weird comets, falling stars, they said. The same thing that happened eighteen years ago, when the doctor, and when she and Clarke left. Then they said there were people in these stars. People who had lived in the skies for decades and came to ground to find a new home. Sky people, it’s what they call them. I heard the stories and I brushed them off, nothing more than seamen tales. But this last ship’s crew, they had more to say. They talked about the confrontations of the Commander of the Twelve Clans against the Sky People. They said a blonde teenager girl led the Sky People, and she has succeeded where the Commander had failed. She has exterminated the Mountain Men. They call her _Wanheda_. Whoever kills _wanheda_ , will gain her power and move against the Commander.” She stopped, letting the information sink in. “ _Wanheda_ , they say her name is Clarke.”

“Not only are you saying I have a _daughter_. A DAUGHTER! That I knew nothing about, but she somehow fell from the skies to become the greatest threat to the Commander, being hunted by all the Twelve clans of the Coalition?!”

“That’s the gist of it.”

“Damnit, Eleanor.”

“She is all alone, Charles! I don’t see what I can do, what move I can make to help her. I can’t go there, I don’t have any contacts. I know I don’t have the right to ask…”

“Then don’t.”

“But you know them, you know their language, you know how they think. You can help her.”

“Fuck you, Eleanor.”

And then he turned away, leaving her alone on the beach.


	2. where do you want to go

Charles left Eleanor alone at the beach and went back to his room in the fort, picking up a bottle of rum from one of his crewmembers on the way. He needed to think. _Damn Eleanor._ Even now she thought she could manipulate him into doing what she wanted, to go out on a wild hunt after some imaginary girl that fell from the sky just because she _could_ be his daughter. He took another drink out of the bottle. He wouldn’t fall for her game this time. He didn’t know what her plan was, but he was damn sure there was one, some ploy to drive him off the island so she could have it all for herself while he died searching for a girl that probably didn’t even exist in the Coalition’s territory.

Even as he convinced himself the best strategy was to sit back and do nothing, there was still a little voice in his head saying Eleanor wouldn’t lie about this, and that he should trust her. His and Eleanor’s relationship was complicated, to say the least, but she didn’t make a habit of lying to him. They were usually brutally honest with each other even when their interest diverged and put them on opposite sides. And she certainly had never fabricated stories to just get him to help her. Even Eleanor wasn’t _that_ cruel to invent a daughter just to drive him off the island. So if what she was saying was true, and he believed it was, he had a daughter who was being hunted by pretty much everyone. Whether he decided to go and help her or not, it shouldn’t be about Eleanor, it should be - it was - about Clarke. Was he prepared to risk everything – his confortable position, his business, and even Nassau herself – just to help her? Even if she had probably already been killed by one of the Commander’s more power-hungry ambassadors? That he would arrive there just to in time to retrieve a body, if that? _No._ He couldn’t think like that. Clarke was _Wanheda_. He had to believe she was strong enough to survive this and it was his duty to help her.

“Jack! Jack!”

His best friend and business partner, Jack showed up at his door quickly, not looking too pleased at being summoned. “You do realize I’m not your quartermaster anymore, right? Haven’t been for quite some time. You can’t just scream for me anytime you feel like.”

Charles didn’t pay attention to his complains. “I knew you would be around.”

“Fair enough. What is it about?” He sat at the chair in front of the table across from Charles’.

He went straight to business, “The man-of-war. How long ‘til the men get it ready for sailing?”

“The ship is in good conditions, maybe two days to get…all the supplies. Wait, what? Sailing? Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the Ice Nation.” Charles answered simply while he rolled another cigarette, seemingly unaffected.

Jack, meanwhile, couldn’t hide how stunned he was. “Is this some kind of joke? Because you don’t see me laughing. It’s not funny, Charles.”

“I have some business there.” He answered nonchalantly.

“Oh for fuck’s sake. What business could you possibly have in a place you haven’t been in the last eight years? Do I have to remind you what happened the last time you and Flint went to the Commander’s land? You got yourselves arrested, then burned Charles Town to the ground, and we all got BANISHED. They almost ran us out of business!”

Charles rolled his eyes. The previous commander had been very much against piracy, constantly hanging pirates on the Charles Town port, and had united with other forces in the region trying to bring order back to the Caribbean. Needless to say, that attempt hadn’t gone well for any of them, and led to a _incident_ in Charles Town where the port and most of the city ended up in ruins, Charles and Flint were declared enemies of the Commander and banished, together with anyone involved in piracy, from their lands. When Lexa became the Commander she kept the anti-piracy laws and banishment, but she was much more willing to look the other way as they performed their business on her borders. After all, much of the food and supplies they need to survive were in fact pirate-stolen goods.

“That was different. Lexa was not even _Heda_ back then. Besides, I’m talking do Nia first. It probably won’t take that long.” _If I find Clarke, that is._ At this point, the Ice Nation was the safest bet of where she was. If Nia had her, it would be simple, but she could be anywhere. No point in telling any of that to Jack, though. He would only stress him out, yapping about the dangers of going into the Commander’s territory based of something Eleanor Guthrie had said.

“So it’s alright because you’re talking with the crazy one first? This is it: you have officially lost your mind. Flint is not here; I’m calling Eleanor. Someone has to make you see reason.”

“I’m going either way, Jack. I don’t care what you or anyone else has to say.”

It took only a few minutes for Jack to leave and come back with a pissed-off Eleanor.

“I don’t appreciate being summoned here, Charles. What is this?”

“Jack is under the impression you can convince me not to sail to the Ice Nation.”

“So you’re going then?” Charles gave her a small nod and it didn’t escape Jack the small sigh of relief that Eleanor gave, her posture suddenly becoming less tense.

“Good.”

Jack looked back from Eleanor to Charles. “What are you two not telling me?”

Neither Eleanor nor Charles answered. “Okay, listen, don’t tell me, but you can’t take the man-of-war from the bay. According to our partnership, that ship has to stay here all the time to protect the fort and Nassau.”

“I agree. Take Jack’s.” Eleanor said simply.

“Wait, what?”

“Flint is sailing with the _Walrus_. I agree taking the man-of-war out of the bay would leave us in a precarious position that our enemies wouldn’t hesitate in exploiting. However, last time I checked you were in a partnership and owned the ships equally, gentlemen. So take Jack’s. Besides, the _Revenge_ is smaller and would make the trip faster than the man-of-war while still providing the necessary fire power you might need in a fight.”

“That actually makes sense.” Jack reluctantly agreed. “Except I still don’t know what business is this the two of you have in the Ice Nation. And I don’t appreciate being left in the dark.”

“It’s personal. You have my word it won’t affect Nassau.” It was all Eleanor said an answer. Jack shook his head, unsatisfied, and considered pushing the subject. After all, Eleanor’s word was worth as much as a pile of shit on the best of days. But trying to get a straight answer from Eleanor and Charles when they weren’t willing was worse than pulling teeth.

“Fine. How do you plan on convincing the men? I don’t see many willing to follow you to a place where they hang people just for being suspected of piracy.”

“You can take the ship up to Luna’s village. I have some leads I can give you. Pick a prize along the way and convince the men to go to her to exchange it before coming back. Say that she will offer them a better deal than I would, that should get them going. It’s close enough to the border without raising red flags, people there are used to pirates stopping to trade. From there to the Ice Nation capital, it’s only a couple hours ride, if you manage to get a horse.” Eleanor answered quickly, alerting Jack to the fact that she had given a great deal of thought to this endeavor and it wasn’t just a spur of the moment decision. _Shit. What were these two up to?_

“It seems you two have it all figured out.” He manage to say, at lost of what other objections he could raise to deter them.

“I’m getting the ship ready, we have no time to lose.” Charles said, leaving.

Before she could leave as well, Jack stopped Eleanor. “This better not blow up in his face. If anything happens to him, you and I will have a lot to talk about.”

Eleanor rolled her eyes, unconcerned with his threat. “You and I both know Charles only does what he wants. Now get out of the way, Jack. This doesn’t concern you.”

 

*

The trip to Luna’s village was mostly uneventful. They had strong winds, smooth sailing, and when they caught up to their prize, the crew of the _Santa Maria_ surrendered immediately to the pirates as soon as they saw Vane’s black flag. Since by them they were close to the Swamps, it was easy to convince the men to make the rest of the journey up to Luna’s village before returning to Nassau. Of course, he had gotten some raised eyebrows from his quartermaster and Billy, but no one had raised opposition. And, yes, Billy Bones was sailing with them. He had been sick when Flint left with the _Walrus_ and stayed behind. Somehow Jack convinced Billy to sail with them to keep an eye on Charles. As if he needed someone to keep him in check.

“Charles Vane! As I leave and breathe. That was a sight I didn’t expect to see.” Luna’s melodious voice welcomed him as soon as he sat foot on shore. She was a small brown-skinned woman in her forties, dressed in a long washed-out blue dress and with long black hair falling down her back in one single braid. Her and her clan had been in charge of the last free port in the East Cost since before he had started sailing.

“Luna. It’s been a long time.” Charles said, shaking her hand.

“It has. And you almost didn’t catch us here.”

Charles couldn’t hide his surprise. “You are leaving? But your clan has been taking care of this port, of this village for so long... Will you just abandon everything?”

Luna gave him a bitter smile. “Change comes to all of us. Surely tales of what has been happening here have reached Nassau.” Charles nodded and Luna continued. “The Commander tolerates us and our business, but it’s not a good time to be operating so close to their territory. There is a lot of unrest and dissatisfaction, especially since the Commander’s actions in the Mountain, and the Ice Queen grows stronger. Who knows whom they will attack next? I’m afraid we’ll see a full blown war before the year is over. And I won’t put my people through that.”

“I understand. Where are you going?”

“West, to the Plains Nations. My people has depended on the sea for so long that it’ll be a challenge, but I won’t stay and be collateral damage on their struggle for power.”

“I wish you safe travels, Luna. Will you still take our cargo?”

“Yes. This will actually help us get everything ready and leave sooner.”

“Great. I will tell Billy to unload.”

“I will be waiting at the warehouse. Will you be dining with us?”

“I can’t. I have some business to sort out.” The answer peaked Luna’s interest.

“Business?”

He gave her a small smile. “I have a certain queen to see.” And he walked way while she was still too surprise to formulate an answer, running towards Billy who had just gotten out of one of the boats. “Billy!”

“Captain?”

“Tell the men to unload and sort everything with Luna. And Billy… if I’m not back by tomorrow night, you leave the next day.”

Billy looked stunned. “What are you talking about? Where are you going? Jack said to not get you out of my sight!”

“Jack is not here, is he? Stay with the crew and do what I told you.”

*

Charles managed to buy a good horse from Luna and because of his fast pace they’re able to make the trip to the Capitol in less than two hours. The Ice Capitol was not as grandiose as Polis, the streets were narrower, the houses closely built together and the castle, though large, didn’t reach towards the sky like the Commander’s. The place still maintained a certain charm in his opinion, especially in winter. But the rumors they were about to engage in a war against the Commander had everyone on edge around here, the security was tight and he didn’t wander far into town until soldiers arrived, chained him and took him down the street towards the castle.

The inside of the castle was just like he remembered, dark, with torches on the walls lighting up the corridor. On the throne room, there was some kind of Council meeting going on, and Nia sat regally above all, dutifully listening to her advisors. She looked older, but otherwise the same, cold and mean. He had often wondered whom his father was to lay with her in that coldness and produce something.

She spotted him as soon as the guards entered the room flanking him. Recognition flared in her eyes together with surprise, both quickly giving away to cold anger and disgust in an expression he had been familiar with since he was a kid.

“Leave us.” Murmurs followed her command along with protests from the guards. “I said: leave us.” People started scurrying off, eager to leave and afraid the Ice Queen’s anger towards her son would be directed at them.

Soon it was only Charles standing in front of her throne, with his hands tied in front of him. She slowly walked towards him, a calculating glance in her eyes.

“My son. Roan.” Her hands went up to touch the Ice Nation’s brand on the right side of his face, the one Nia herself had branded on him when he turned thirteen and was considered a man, but he moved towards the left, out of her reach.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t call you what? Son? Or Roan? Which angers you more, _Captain Charles Vane_ , your origin or your name?” At his silence, she continued, “I’m the one who should be ashamed, having a pirate for a son.” When he didn’t rise to her taunts, she asked, “Well, what do you want? I should hand you over to the Commander so she can set you on fire at the main square?”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Wouldn’t I?” She laughed. “Again I ask, why the hell are you here?”

“I want you to lift my banishment.” He said, trying to sound honest. For his plan to work – to be able to go looking for Clarke without worrying about his own mother’s war plans – he needed Nia to believe he was sincere in his intention to come back.

“Why? Why now? I thought you and your ragtag partners were doing well.”

 _They were, actually._ “It has its ups and downs. I am looking for something a bit more permanent.”

“Interesting. You’re done playing pirate then? Isn’t it funny that you come here as I prepare to move against the Commander?”

Charles was amazed at how fast she leaped at the idea he was done being a pirate, even after everything he did proved otherwise, but he kept his face impassive. “People talk, even in Nassau. Your plans are not a secret.”

“Be this as it may, I can’t lift your banishment. You know that, only the Commander could lift banishment from the land of the Twelve Clans. I can however guarantee your safe passage through out my kingdom. And if you do a little something for me, we can all have what we want.”

“Yeah, and what is that?”

“Bring me _Wanheda_. Once I kill her, I will be powerful enough to rule over the Twelve Clans myself. I will lift your banishment and you will take your rightful place as my heir.”

“You don’t have her then? _Wanheda_ , you don’t know where she is?” He knew some of his true feelings were showing by asking her directly, but shit just got a ton more complicated if the Ice Nation didn’t have Clarke.

Nia looked at him quizzically as if questioning his interest, before reluctantly answering, “My men have been following her tracks for weeks unsuccessfully. She is sneakier than we thought at first. The last time someone saw her she was close to the south border. Once _you_ find her and prove your loyalty to me by bringing her here, I’ll kill her and we’ll bring war to the Commander.”

“Unchain me and you’ll have her.”

“Fine.” She agreed. “Tommen, Lars…” Two men showed up from the shadows and freed him of his chains. “By the way, these are two of my best bounty hunters, they will join you in your search for Wanheda. You didn’t think I would let you roam around all by yourself, did you, _son_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, chapter one. So what do you think? Leave kudos/comments if you can ;)  
> Next chapter Charles will meet his daughter, yay!  
> Also, geographically, the Swamps refer to Florida and the Plains Nation (thanks Revolution!) to the central/west USA. Trying to find new names to post-apocalyptic places is not easy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed it and that Eleanor is not too OOC. We'll see more of hers and Abby's motivations in future chapters.  
> Feedback gives me life, so comment or give kudos if you can ;)


End file.
